Harry Potter and the Holdstead Academy of Untraditional Magic 1
by MyOu LiFe
Summary: When a school for half humans has a...um accident, how will the Hogwarts staff and students react with sharing their school with them? I, being of sound mind and body, here by deckare that I do not own nor make any money off this.
1. Chapter 1

Five years at Hogwarts has yet to prepare the trio and fellow schoolmates for this year. With the Ministry interfering with their learning and having to take in another's school abnormal students, what else could go wrong?

Half breeds. Animals. Monsters. These words were just that words but that did not stop them from hurting. They were demeaning and hurtful. It was telling them that they had no right to be here. To stand with them and they had had enough. It was time to take a stand and demand that their place be recognized by this society and the other. At least that was the plan.

However, plans do not always play out the way you want it to and this was one of those plans. The plan that had a fortune spent on it, trails upon trails, tears, and lives it all meant nothing now. Without this place, the whole thing fell to ruins. They had nowhere to go. No where except back to where they came from or shunned to.

"It's over. Everything…All of it is over."

"Headmistress? It does not have to be over. We can rebuild."

"No, we cannot rebuild. I never said anything because I believed in this and all of you. However, I was given a list of conditions that had to met every year. On that list was if something like this was to happen then the school would be shut down for good."

Everyone was shocked by this news. They had no idea what kind of strict pressure that their Headmistress had been in.

"This is not fair," a young girl cried out tears rolling down her face. "Why do we have to give everything up?! The other schools…"

"That's just why," another said with raging spite. "We are not other schools. We are this school and no one wanted this school."

"We are going to do now?"

" I will tell," an unfamiliar voice sounded.

Everyone turned. Many shuffled closer together, while others glared and hissed at those approaching.

"Calm yourselves please. We mean no harm."

" It's you," the Headmistress said as she took to her feet.

The one who spoke was a man with more gray hair than brown. He was dressed in very worn clothes that obviously did not fit him very well. He was one of the few that made something of a living within the magic world.

He was not alone though. There were three others. A man dress in all black with black hair that created a frame for his very pale face. A woman that despite the age that her body showed, had a strict airiness about her that many people would try their best not to mess with. And there was also another man. He had long silver hair and gold half moon spectacles. There was not a witch or wizard in the magic world that did not know this person's name.

"Professor Dumbledore, Remus," the Headmistress said. "What brings you to…" she looked back at the building laying in shambles and with a sigh looked back. "What brings you all the way put here?"


	2. Chapter 2

With all the students sorted and seated, they were starting to get restless. Most not having eaten much since they left from their homes earlier that day eagerly awaited for the start of the year feast. Many groaned when the Headmaster decided to stand. Many did not care for his speeches, in fact many started getting a glazed look in their eyes.

"Last year we played host to our friends for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute. We made many friends during their stay here, and this year I must tell you that we will be playing host once more. We are accepting students from Holdstead Academy of Untraditional Magic."

The doors opened and students and teachers swarmed the Great Hall. Some of the Hogwarts students started to whisper about the newcomers. It was obvious to many of them that these students were not completely human. There were very tall students, some were as short as a goblin, some swear that they saw at least two that looked to be half troll. There was some evidence that there were werewolves among them. In all there was about fifty students and twenty teachers.

"Let's give around of applause to welcome our guest. Their school is in disrepair at the moment. You will be seeing them around school and in a few of your classes. Now without further ado, as soon as our guest are seated, then we will begin our feast."

With that said many of the Hogwarts students turned their gazes to the newcomers. They are hungry and ready to devour the food that was to appear when they sat down. However, these students appeared to have no intention to sit. They stood still in the Great Hall looking towards the teachers table. The teachers also made no effort to move. It was almost like they were statues.

Then as the stares of Hogwart students began turning to glares, one person started making their way up to the teachers table. A woman of middle age wearing a cloak made of a deep purple lined with silver patterns making small intricate patterns that were hard to make out. She turned to face the students.

"Hello Hogwart students," she said. "I know many of you are ready to eat. I remember how hungry I was when I got to Great Hall and waited while the Sorting took place. I do apologize for making you all wait. However, I do need to say this before the night ends. My name is Gwen Holdstead. I am the Headmistress of Holdstead Academy of Untraditional Magic. I would like to give my thanks to Headmaster Dumbledore and the entire staff and students of Hogwarts. My dear staff and students, please turn and thank the students with a bow."

With that said, the Holdstead students and staff turned and bowed to the Hogwarts students. After this was done, Gwen walked around the teacher's table and sat right next to Dumbledore. The rest of the staff followed suit seating where there openings as some teachers declined to join or would not be there until early morning. Soon after the students started to seek places that would give them a place to sit.

Many went to the Hufflepuff table because of there accepting and carefree nature. Some went to the Ravenclaw table and few went to Gryffindor table. None approached the Slytherin table. As soon as the last of the students sat down, the food appeared. Many cheers came from the Hogwart students. They pushed the last few minutes out of their heads and began to chow down on the enormous feast in front of them.

The Holdstead students did not seem to know what to think about the feast. They glanced nervously around looking towards their Headmistress and teachers for some kind of guidance. Headmistress Gwen seemed not to take notice of this and was in what appeared to be a deep conversation with Professor Dumbledore. Their teachers seemed to be just as lost as their students. However when the Headmistress finally turned to take a drink, the others from her school followed suit.

It was a wonderful start of the feast meal. The students did not really socialize with a lot of the students of Hogwarts. Which was just fine since the Hogwart students extended the same courtesy.

The teachers of Holdstead and the teachers of Hogwarts were a different story. Almost all of them were very friendly with each other. Of course some of the Holdstead teachers had been students here at Hogwarts. Others knew each other by reputation only. That was the reason that Professor Serevus Snape the Hogwarts Potions teacher and Professor Quinn Holden Holdstead Potions teacher were talking. They had a lot of things to talk about.

"Of course," Holden said. "We did not have the facilities that you have. Our school was small and when someone was injured or sick, they came to me."

"So your skills have been kept sharp with this," Snape commented.

"Yes very sharp," Holden said. "You can image the troubles that our students have. A few in particular always find their way to my door every month."

Snape snorted. "Sounds like here with the Hospital Wing."

"I heard that Hogwarts had a werewolf working here about two years ago," Holden said quietly.

"Yes," Snape said. "I made Wolfbanes potion for him every month."

"Wolfbanes?" Holden said. "Why anyone would chose to take it is beyond me. Do not get me wrong, that potion has it's merits but it does not for my taste. However, I have and will never take part in such stupidity."

"How is it stupidity," another teacher asked.

"The potion is supposed to keep oneself aware while transformed," Holden said.

"Yes," the teacher said. "Not only does it keep werewolves in line, but it also makes the people around werewolves safe. Besides that the Ministry of Magic approves the potion themselves ."

"The Ministry also approved Muggle hunts as well," Holden said. "Do not get me started on them. As I was saying, the potion does not make a werewolf aware of oneself. It just merely allows one to keep their logical side dominate. When one changes, the primal instincts that everyone has takes over. You are the hunter, you harm us we attack. We are drawn to the call of our kind why? They are our kind. It is the same way a human would gather with their own. A Gryffindor would not be seen with a Slytherin. They would be with a Gryffindor."

"That does not explain why you would not take the potion," Snape said.

"Because," Holden said. "This is who I am. I may have not been born this way, but this is what I am. I take pride in being a werewolf. I am done with hiding and being ashamed. I will hold my head up high and walk with pride. This is my life and I do NOT care what people have to say or think about. I wish the same for my students. However it is their choice and I will not discourage it. If they want it then I will make it every month for them."

Snape nodded. He saw much wisdom in the words that the Potion teacher had said. It was very enlightening. Snape now had a new found respect for Holden. The other teacher, however, was a different story.

"I believe that all werewolves should be made to take it," the other teacher said. "This is not about pride and whatnot. It is about safety. And with so many werewolves. In this school now, that is a big issue."

"Even bigger than the time that Dementors were placed outside the school grounds?" Holden asked taking a sip from his drink.

"That was necessity that the Ministry approved," the teacher said.

"Right," Holden said. "And next you'll be telling me that it was out of necessity that they almost preformed the kiss of death on a 13 year old boy. Or that imposter last year?"

"How dare you," the teacher started.

"Hush now," Holden said. "I want to hear Professor Dumbledore's speech."


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore's speech was not at all interesting, the pink toad's speech however was very interesting though. As a few of the Holdstead staff suspected, she had been sent there to make Hogwarts fall in line and try to spy on the school. Whether or not she was going to spy on the Holdstead staff and students has yet to be seen.

"This is not good," Holden muttered. "We have to be careful of what we do and say."

"Agreed," Said Professor Virgil Haygreens, the half vampire Transfiguration/Charm teacher. "We can ill afford any kind of mishap at this point in time."

Holdstead sighed. "I wish that it would not come to pass, however given the state of things, we may not have much choice."

The teachers looked at their Headmistress. They all knew what she was about to say and also hoped that it did not happen. They sat in complete silence daring to hope that this would not be.

"We may have make restrictions on the students and yourselves," Holdstead said. "I know that it will be a big step back from what we have been doing and teaching, however if we are to survive here long enough to rebuild our school, then this is what we may have to do."

A heavy weight fell on all of their hearts. They truly love their students and did not wish to do such things, however it might have to be done.

"Well," Melody Quint said. "One must do what one has to do."

Melody Quint was the Muggle Studies teacher. Unlike the teacher at Hogwarts, Melody is a Muggle born and therefore knew the Muggle World. At some point in her life she received a bite from a werewolf. She disappeared from society for many years following her treatment at St Mungos. Where Headmistress Holdstead found Melody Quint has remained a mystery from the rest of the Holdstead staff.

"Enough," exclaimed the increasingly raging Gary Trenton. "I am growing tired of all this."

Gary Trenton was a half giant. He was the Deputy Headmaster of Holdstead. Trenton towered of Rubeus Hagrid by several inches and his temper was about as calm as a hurricane. Not to mention that he was as graceful as an elephant in a china shop. Despite his misgivings, he was a very gentle person. He had never harmed the students and went out of his way to help them. Holdstead Academy would not be the same without him.

"Why should we make restrictions on ourselves just for 'their ease of mind'?" he questioned.

A few of them nodded. They taught their students to be proud of who they were and that they did not have to hide. Now that they were in a new environment, it would seem that the Headmistress was okay with giving up on their teachings, and encouraging them to do the same.

"How can we teach our students to not be ashamed of themselves," Trenton said. "If in the first encounter in society, we are telling them to hide and be ashamed of who they are?"

"I know how you all feel," Holdstead said. "I do not…"

"Forgive me Headmistress," a half goblin they call only by the name Uggrid. "But how can you possibly know how we feel?"

It was no secret that Uggrid despised the Headmistress just for the simple fact that she was a witch. She was not half human nor a werewolf. In fact she was one of only two staff members that was not half human or a werewolf. Though Uggrid was not the only one that despised this fact.

"I think this meeting is over," Holdstead said. "We have a lot to do tomorrow and we need our sleep."

With that said, the staff stood and walked to their rooms. Everyone except for two people. Holdstead and Trenton were still sitting in their chairs. Trenton stared at the Headmistress. He knew how much she cared for these kids and the staff. They all did, even the ones that were anti human. He also knew that despite knowing this, they could not get rid of their feelings so easily. They had too many bad experiences with humans. Holdstead knew this however it did not make it hurt any less.

"You still get upset by this," Trenton said.

"It's silly," Holdstead said. "I know it should not bother me but it does."

"Those words," Trenton begun.

"Do not tell that those words are just words," Holdstead snapped at her friend. "That they don't mean anything."

"That was not what I was going to say," Trenton said gently. "I was going to say, I know that these words hurt, that what these few say about you may be true. However, just remember that you did all this for us. You know how we feel. Gwen Holdstead, you spent all this time and money for us. We are grateful but it is hard for some of us to let such feelings go. Give it time and hopefully they will be able to let go of those feelings."

Holdstead stood up. Tears sparkled in her eyes. The words Trenton had spoken had touched her deeply and she did not know what to say to that. As mentioned before Gary Trenton was a very caring person and did not like to see the ones he cared so much about hurt in any kind of way.

"Thank you, Gary," Holdstead said. "You always seem to know what to say."

Trenton stood and gently laid his hand on Holdstead's back.

"Come," he said. "As you said, we have a lot to do so we need to get some sleep."


End file.
